Deep End Going Nowhere
by happy40
Summary: Two powerful girls from the future go back in time and find themselves with the outsiders. Will they find salvation in the past with the outsiders or will what there running from catch up with them?
1. Default Chapter

Two powerful girls from the future go back in time and find themselves with the outsiders. Will they find salvation in the past with the outsiders or will what there running from catch up with them?

Deep End Going Nowhere

Chapter 1

"Damn" she said as the car veered off the road. "Kat what the hell did you do, and where are we?"

"I did what you told me to do Mandy go back in time." Kat said getting out of the car. "But I don't have a clue as to where we are or what the date is. Can you fix the car?"

She popped the hood and looked at the damage. She started to shake her head "Not in the dark I can't even tell what's wrong with it. Lets find a place to crash tonight and look at the car in the morning." She said slamming down the hood and crabbing a bag from the inside of the car.

They were walking for about ten minutes when they came across the lot. They heard voices and then some sort of struggle. Kat pointed to where two boys were getting beat up by a group of well-dressed guys.

"What the hell do you think your doing? Let them go." Mandy said getting ready from a fight. For the first time they noticed the girls behind them.

One started to laugh, "We don't take orders from girls and definitely greaser girls." Just then, Kat hit him in the face. They other guys that were with him were taken back. They quickly recovered and started to fight back not caring that they were fighting girls. One of the guys had a blade and used it to cut Mandy in her abdomen. Seeing what he had done and all the blood he and his friends ran back to there car and speed away.

"Oh my god Mandy" Kat screamed as she ran to her best friend who was clutching at her wound.

One of the boys walked over to the girls "Come on we can go to me house my brother can help her."

"Ponyboy you think that's such a great idea?" the other asked.

"Johnny they saved our lives we have to do something."

"Fine whatever lets just go ok." Kat said getting a little annoyed with the two.

"Its late do you think your brother will be up"? Mandy asked half way to the Curtis house.

"We'll see when we get there wont we," Ponyboy said.

When they got to the house, the two girls were surprised by the way; it looked king of run-down with weeds inserted of grass. However, the inside of the house was completely different kind of homey lived in.

"Just set her on the sofa," he instructed. "Darry Soda" he started to yell.

"Ponyboy where the hell...who are they?" A tall muscular man came running down the hall. He noticed Mandy bleeding on the sofa and did not wait for an answer just knelt down next to her to inspect the wound.

"Darry she needs you help."

"I can see that Pony, Soda get me the first aid kit this cut isn't that deep.

"How do you know that you're not a doctor?" Kat said getting close to hysterics.

"If you want to take her to a doctor fine go a head but they will tell you the exact same thing I just did." Darry said standing up and getting a little impatient.

"Kat its ok I trust that he knows what he is doing. And I don't thing the hospital would be a smart place to go." Mandy said taking her hand.

"Fine he can do it but I didn't bring us back here to die, because if that was the plan we could have stayed where we were."

"Kit Kat everything is going to be fine no sit down and shut up." Mandy said trying to sit up.

"You need to stay lying down before you bleed all over the place." Darry said kneeling down next to her again and gently pushing her down.

Darry finished bandaging her up and gave her some Advil to help with the pain. He ushered everyone else into the kitchen allowing, "What the hell is going on here?"

"That's what I'd like to know." Soda added.

Since Johnny never says more than two words and Kat was in no mood to talk Ponyboy explained the situation.

**_Beginning of_** **_Dream _**

_She was in a long dress in a room lit with candles there was another in the room and she knew exactly who it was. _

_"My love why run from me I will find you and Kat to." The man said wrapping his arms around her. "I love a challenge." _

_She flinched at his touch but knew it was pointless to try to break away. "I didn't run so you could find me. I ran because you are evil and you want me to be two. I wont be damn it and I don't love you I never have." Mandy said in disgust._

_"My silly girl you remember loving me and you remember being evil the thrill of killing and knowing no one can stop you. Together we used to rule the world we can do it again. The darkness is flowing threw you princess don't deny it."_

_"Those things were a long time ago a different life a past life. In addition, apparently I wasn't as invincible as you say I was if I died. Yeah I remember dying Conrad. I remember the pain of dying and the pain that I caused all of those people." She started to yell moving away from the man a man whom she used to feel so safe around but not anymore never again._

"_Whatever you say Princess but I will find you and your little friend so don't get to comfortable."_

_**End of Dream**_

With that, Mandy woke you with a start it was still the middle of the night and everyone was asleep. She knew without even looking around she knew where everyone in the house was. She was different from other people she could sense things see things. The mind is a very powerful thing and she can control not only hers but others. Kat is powerful also but nowhere near Mandy time travel was Kats power among other small things but none that spectacular.

When the front door swung open Mandy was prepared to fight fearing that Conrad had already found them. Instead, a person who seemed half-drunk walked stumbled threw the door.


	2. chapter 2

Forgot to mention that I don't own any of the Outsiders Characters they belong to S.E. Hinton. But the ones that you don't know are mine.

Deep End Going Nowhere

Chapter 2

Two-Bit walked into the Curtis house after a long night at Buck's getting drunk. Therefore, he decided to crash here since they never lock their doors or cared who came in. He didn't want to wake up the entire house so he crept into the house as quietly as possible and dived for the couch. When he landed, he found out that someone else was already on the couch. The surprise caught both of them of guard and they fell to the floor with Two-bit on the bottom and Mandy on top.

"Who the hell are you?" Mandy asked not moving.

Before Two-Bit got a chance to answer, the lights flickered on. The noise of the crash woke up the entire house something Two-Bit wanted to avoid.

"Two-bit what are you doing here?" Darry asked getting annoyed since needed to be up in a few hours to go to work.

"You know him?" Kat asked helping Mandy off of Two-Bit. "Are you alright did he hurt you?"

"No I'm fine but I would like an explanation." She said to no one really.

"So would I" Darry said looking directly at Two-Bit.

"I didn't know she was one the couch. It's not like I can see in the dark." Two-Bit said trying to explain himself. "Hold on who are they?" Two-Bit asked referring to the two strange girls.

"They saved Ponyboy and Johnny's lives to night. A couple of socs started a fight with them and pulled out a blade. Mandy the one you jumped on was stabbed during the fight and the other girl is Kat." Soda explained to his friend.

"In that case you are forgiven." Two-Bit said to Mandy.

"Forgiven for what you started it all." She replied.

"No you started it." Two-Bit said.

"Oh my God you started it." She said once again not understanding how he could be so stupid.

After about five minutes of this, she realized that Ponyboy and Soda were laughing at what was going on. "You are such a jerk and not funny at all." She told Two-But as she pushed him onto the couch.

"Come you have to admit that it was a little funny. Your friend has." Two-Bit said referring to Kat.

"What I find funny is none of your business." Kay said trying to hide the grin on her face.

"Well it seems that I wont be getting anymore sleep tonight so I might as well make so coffee and start on Breakfast." Darry said as he went into the kitchen.

Mandy fallowed Darry into the kitchen and asked, "Is there anything I could do to help?"

"I can handle everything in here and you need your rest." Darry said as he started to make the coffee.

"I'm a fast healer you don't need to worry about my health. This is nothing compared to what Conrad did to me."

In hearing, that Darry turned around to stare at Mandy. "What do you mean? Has someone been hurting you? Kat? Is that why you two ran away?"

"Hold on I am truly grateful for you giving us a place to stay but I won't answer your questions. What I had done and where I come from is none of your business." She said standing face to face with Darry feeling power grow inside her.

"You are staying in my house with my family that gives me every right to know something maybe not everything but something. I can't allow a couple of strangers to put my brothers in danger." He didn't know what he was saying until the words were out of his mouth.

"You know something maybe you are right." She said as she walked out of the kitchen into the living room "I don't what to complicate things." Then she was out the door running down the street.

"Mandy" Kat yelled out the door after her. "What the hell did you say to her?"

"Darry she saved my life and then you make her run away." Ponyboy said with concern in his voice.

"Who is Conrad?" Darry asked looking out the window waiting for Kat to say something.

"A very long story that isn't mine to tell. She'll be back in time she will be back." She said to no one in particular.

She ran not knowing where she was going but then again she was used to that my now. Mandy was prepared to run. What she wasn't prepared for was running right in to someone.

"Wow there hot stuff you look like you are in the wrong side of the neighborhood." A tall scruffy looking man said not letting do of he arms.

"You're not as good looking as the guy I got into a fight with earlier just as drunk thou. Why is it all guys think they are invincible when they are drunk off their asses?" She said to the guy and his friend.

"Just because you took on a soc doesn't make you one of us." The scruffy guy said.

"There is that soc word again and what would you be exactly? Would you mind letting me go?" this was starting to get on her nerves.

"Let her go Tim she isn't going anywhere." The other person said. He had white blond hair and icy blue eyes that could freeze you if you looked at then for to long. None the less they were breath taken.

Tim let her go as soon as told. "Does the boy get a cookie or some other prize for being so obedient?" she had to ask she knew she shouldn't but she just had to be. She also knew she was to far back in time to make the connection.

"Girl don't make me regret my choice. Who exactly are you?" the man with blue eyes asked.

"Mandy and if you would be so kind as to let me go I would be very grateful." Mandy said with mock sincerity. He acted like he was so great because he told that stupid chimp to unhand her.

"That wise mouth of your will lead you to a lot of trouble. Just like Pony." He said the last part to himself but she heard him.

"Ponyboy you know Ponyboy Curtis? Damn that boy has got some strange friends if you ask me."

"Yeah I know Ponyboy. The question is how do you know him?" Dallas was starting to get very interested in this girl. She wasn't like other greaser girls. However, Tim was right she isn't one of us.

"I saved his life. He and this other kid Johnny were getting beat pretty bad so my friend and I intervened. There fine a couple a burses nothing to cry about if you care." She told him the story the best way she could. "You know who I am but I don't know who you are.

"Dallas Winston."

That's all for chapter 2 hope you liked it and if you have anything to say, say it in a review.


	3. Chapter 3

Deep End Going Nowhere

Chapter 3

"Dallas like Dallas, Texas your parents named you after a city?"

"You have a problem with that or something?" Dallas asked.

"You don't need to get so defensive I was only asking you a question."

"Since you are so close with Pony why aren't you at the house instead of walkin' out in the middle of the night getting jumped by hoods and socs."

"I don't do well with people that tell me what to do meaning I didn't hit it of with Darry." She told the greaser.

"Well there is a party over a Buck's so if you need me that's where I'll be Dallas." Tim said as he walked of towards free beer and a place to crash for the night.

"So do you know a place that I can crash tonight its getting late and I am freezing?"

"Yeah I do its called the Curtis house the door is always open." Dally said as he started to walk in the direction of the Curtis house.

"I'm not going back to that house I might… oh I don't even know what I would do but I do know that it won't be good. There has to be some other place that I can spend the remainder of the night."

Dallas ran his figures threw his hair and said, "You are a pain in my ass you know that and I haven't even known you for that long." His piercing icy blue eyes stared at her waiting for her to look away but she didn't she kept her eyes level with him. No one has ever been stupid enough to do that before. "You can stay at my house my old man aint sober enough to notice you." Dallas said as he changed directions.

"Really! Thank you so did I pass some sort of test just now because damn if looks could kill."

Dallas didn't say anything didn't know what to say. He just kept walking if she got lost then it was her own fault he wasn't going to stop until he got to his house. Dally knew that she was walking behind him her could hear her footsteps, feel her presence there is just something about this girl that sets her apart from others. He did test her and she was the only person that has ever passed it.

Mandy just walked she fallowed from behind something was up with Dallas but she wasn't going to push it he was giving her a place to spend the night and god did she need to sleep a nice hot shower would also be nice but she didn't want to push her luck. As they walked she noticed the houses looked more and more run down they had all seen happier times but now they all looked like pathetic shells of houses that no one wanted to take care of.

Dallas stopped in front of a house where all the paint was chipped the grass hadn't been cut in what looked like years, all the windows were dust covered and it looked like they were never opened.

"This is it." Dally said and walked up the front door and went inside. The inside was littered with beer bottles and an old man that was sitting on a recliner the TV had static on it and the place smelled like cigarette smoke. Dally turned around to look at Mandy "A whole lot better then the Curtis house right." He didn't wait for a reply he went straight up the stairs. He opened a door and stepped aside for her to enter. "This is my room you can sleep in here."

Dally's room wasn't all that bad it seemed to be the best-kept room in the house. It was pretty informal but it didn't surprise her Dallas didn't seem like the type of person that used their room as a sanctuary.

"Where are you going to sleep if this is your room?"

"Who said I was tired?" Dallas said as he leaned against the doorjamb.

"Whatever." She walked around the small room and looked at the few personal items in the room. "You are a strange one Dallas Winston very strange."

Dallas tensed up he was a private person and now a stranger is going thought his things. "Why am I strange?"

"First of all you are letting me go through your thing and second you are letting some stranger sleep in you house in your bed." She said as she sat down on Dallas's bed.

"You cant be all that bad if Darry let you stay in the house with Pony and Soda.

"Maybe but I am here with you and not at the Curtis house so what does that mean?" She made a face and waved her hands in the air. "Its not important but was is important it where the bathroom is."

"The last door down the hall." He said with a grin.

"I don't see what is so funny to need to use the bathroom." She mumbled to herself as she walked down the hall. "By the way do you have any towels so I can take a bath?"

Dallas rolled his eyes "use the one in the bathroom."

"Fine what ever you say." And with that, she disappeared into the bathroom.

Dallas waited until he heard the water running before he went down stairs to call Darry.

"Hello"

"Two-bit put Darry on the phone." Dallas could hear Two-bit call for Darry and a mumbling Darry came to the phone.

"Dallas what do you want."

"I hear that you are missing a house guest." He could feel Darry stiffen over the phone.

"What do you know, where is she? I have a girl going crazy here waiting for news on Mindy." Darry said whispering into the phone not wanting to alarm Kat.

"She is fine, stayin' at my place. She must really hate you." Dally said with a smirk he would love to see those two go at it but at the same time he would never want it argue with her then again Dally wasn't a talking kind of man.

"As long as she is safe. Bring her over to the house tomorrow and tell her that I will be at work."

"I'm no bodies babysitter Darry I wont fallow her around town."

"Damn it Dallas you already are now that you took her to your house you are responsible for her until you bring her to the house." He was about to hang up when he remembered something. "Make sure she changes her bandages. Bye Dallas." He hung up before Dally could say a word.


	4. chapter 4

Deep End Going Nowhere

Chapter 4

I'm so sorry that it took me so long to update I didn't realize how much time had gone by. And I still don't own anything.

Bandages, what bandages Dally thought to himself. Then he remembered Mandy telling him about the fight. She was in the bathroom for a long time so Dallas figured she took care of it herself. Finally, the door opened and Mandy walked out of the bathroom wearing the same clothes she had walked in with. "How come girls can spend hours in the bathroom and still look exactly the same when they come out?"

"Why Mr. Winston you must have never had a girl friend before if you would ask a girl that question." She said as a wicked grin crossed her face.

"I've been with a lot of girls" Dallas said not sure why he was defending himself to her.

"Greaser girls' right. Yeah they must be real fun to have around. Wild and crazy. I'm sure they spend a lot of time putting crap in there hair and way to much make-up real special." She said as she walked past Dallas.

Dallas couldn't believe what he was hearing this girl who he invited into his home was making fun of the type of people that he himself was. "What about you. You must have dated the richest soc that you could find was he the quarterback to."

Mandy stopped walking and turned around. "You don't know me Dallas don't you dare act like you do." She wanted so badly to hit him. But she could sense something in him that told her that he was only defending himself. "Did you love her?"

"Who" Dally wasn't sure where this was going but he got the feeling that he wasn't going to like it.

"The girl."

"No she tried to get with a friend of mine while I was in the cooler. Guys like me don't fall in love it doesn't happen. I live for the gang and I will die for the gang I don't need some girl waiting at home to see if I will make it home alive or not." He didn't know why he said all that. Yeah it was the truth but it was something that he would never say out loud until now, until her.

She just stared at him for a minute or two and then went into his room to think. She knew now that she wasn't going to get any sleep tonight. What he said made sense but she couldn't imagine living a life like him. Sure, the last time she was truly in love it was with the worst guy in the world maybe even the devil. She still didn't know what he was but she knew that he always brought the worst out of her.

"You know my story so what's yours?" Dallas was leaning against doorjamb.

"I would say that I know your story I know your feelings." He gave her that Dallas Winston just do what I want look. Like all people, she caved. "Fine whatever it's a long story so make yourself comfortable." He didn't move it was as if he has this inability to do what he is told. 'Yeah I'm the pain in the ass.' She thought to herself. "I was like thirteen when I met this guy he was older than me by a couple of years. My parents didn't have a big role in my life so they didn't stand in the way. Conrad accepted me for what I was and didn't try to use me or change me or at least not at first. We were together for a very long time and we did love each other. I started to change I started to do things that I would never have done before things that I'm not proud of but I do accept them as a part of my past." She looked at Dally who was now sitting on the floor staring at her. She could tell that he was thinking of all the bad things that he had done in his life and that he was wondering what kind of things she had done. "Dally the only way to move forward is to be able to be ok with the things that you had done to be ok with it all. Anyway while I was with him I got messed up pretty badly so I left and Kat came with me and that is why I am here." She left out the dying reincarnation born again super power good v. evil thing.

"Well that was a short story I thought you said that it was going to be long." Dallas said still sitting against the wall with his knees to his chest.

She threw a pillow at Dallas who was able to catch it in mid air. "It was the cliff notes version. And it was a lot longer then your story. So what is there to do in this little town of yours?"

"Well gettin into fights and drinkin. That's about it."

"Your kidding right there has to be something none violent and legal. How about a job do you know where I could get one of those?" She was grasping at straws and she knew it but she couldn't waste her life and be like the man downstairs drunk all the time.

"You're lookin at the wrong person to help you find a job. I spent half my life in jail and the other half brakin laws." When he looked at her, he noticed that she was giving him the look that Pony gives Soda when he wants something and Soda always gave into the kid. That wasn't going to happen to Dallas no he was stone cold and no girl was going to change that about him. He was stronger than Soda but he could feel his defenses weakening the longer he looked at her into her eyes. "I know of a few places that could use someone what are you good at."

"Whatever I need to be good at, I really need a job Dally I don't care what it is." She told the greaser that was staring at her from the floor. They talked some more about jobs and life in Tulsa. Mandy decided on getting a job at a local dinner that seemed to always need waitresses. Greasers' aren't the most reliable when in comes to jobs and socs' were too good to work. Before they knew it the sun was starting to raise over the quit little town. Today she started a new life were she hoped her old one wouldn't come back to haunt her.


	5. Chapter 5

I'm so sorry that it has taken me so long to update this story considering that I hate it when people don't update. But since school will be ending I should be able to get moving with the story.

Deep End Going Nowhere

Chapter 5

(Mandy's POV)

A few weeks later

Well Kat and I were both able to get jobs at a local diner. It surprised us both to be given a job at the same place even though we worked different shifts. Apparently, girls around here aren't all that reliable. We weren't about to complain. The two of us even go a place of our own. It might be a small crappy place but its somewhere to call home.

Darry and I patched things up as best as possible. He learned not to ask me questions and I learned to control myself. We still didn't have a great relationship and I'm not all that surprised by that. Kat on the other hand gets along great with everyone always did. She even started a hush-hush relationship with Two-bit. They wanted to keep it on the DL but it was so obvious. And that's is who she is with tonight while I am stuck at work in a deserted diner with only me and the cook. He didn't talk much and stayed in the back room.

I was so bored that I started to doodle on one of the paper placemats. I heard the door open but didn't bother to look up it was empty they could find there own place to sit.

"Why is it so hard to get some service in this place?" I heard the person who walked in say. I knew that voice in an instant. I didn't need to look up to confirm it but I still looked.

"Maybe Mr. Winston its because we don't serve hoods like you." I tried to be serious while looking into those cold blue eyes.

"You hear that boys she has somethin' against greasers. I think somebody should tell her that she is one of us now." Dallas said with a smirk on his face. The type of smirk that could send small children running from the room. Dally can be so hard to read sometimes he always puts up that damn front and has to act like he nothing matters to him.

"Dallas has anyone ever told you how much of an ass you cam be. Ponyboy, Johnny is there anything that I can get you two?"

"No we already y ate we just dropped by to say hi and she how you are doing." Pony answered.

"Well its always nice to see the two of you." I said not all that sure what they were really doing here.

"Dal Johnny and I are going to head to the movies now so we'll see you later." Ponyboy said making obverse that he wanted to get out of the diner.

"Sure kid I'll be there in a few." Dally said as Pony and Johnny where leaving. "I'm beginning to get the feeling that you don't like me very much Mandy. Is that true?"

"Does it really matter what I feel? You are the one that calls all the shots. That night I crashed at your place I thought, "hey he isn't as bad as people say he is" maybe I was reading way to far into things but I thought you had a heart Dallas. So please forgive me for not falling all over myself to get your acceptance because for some reason I thought that I already had it." I stood there a counter between the two of us. The words just spilling out of my mouth.

"You know that you are one crazy broad right. You get away with saying more crap then anyone else in this good for nothing town." Dally said as he stood up.

"Maybe its because I'm not afraid of you.


	6. Chapter 6

Deep end going nowhere

Chapter 6

After work Mandy decided to stop by the Curtis house to see what everyone was up to. She needed some fun after seeing Dally earlier. When she got to the front door she still got surprised to find it unlocked. 'I wonder if the lock has ever been used' she thought to herself as she entered. "Hello anyone home?" she asked the empty living room.

"In here." a voice called from the kitchen. Darry sat at the table with a stack of bills in front of him.

"Are you the only one home?"

"Yeah Pony, Johnny, and Dally went to the movies. Soda and Steve both have dates tonight and Two-bit is off being Two-bit."

"Interesting" Mandy, said as she sat down. She started to look at the bills. This wasn't the fun that she had in mind for tonight.

Darry ignored her and went about his duties.

"Do you want to go out with me?"

"What?!"

"There's a party at Buck's" she didn't skip a beat.

"Mandy"

"I think that we should go."

"No."

Mandy stood up and started to pull Darry's arm to make him stand. But he didn't budge.

"Mandy I said no."

"Oh come on. I didn't mean like a date. I meant that everyone is out having fun except for us. Plus I never see you do anything after 7 pm besides watch TV."

"I like what I do. Life isn't about going to parties. I have a lot of things that I need to do." Darry said flipping to the next bill.

Right then Mandy came up with an idea that just might get Darry to do what see wanted him to do. "Soda was right you are the lamestt of the Curtis brothers."

"What did my brother say?"

"That you are lame," she said trying not to smile but she could tell that she was winning him over.

Darry agreed to go to Bucks' to prove that he wasn't the hard ass that everyone thinks he is.

Mandy was amazed that her plan had worked. She just needed to remember to clear Soda's name since he never said anything about Darry. At least not to her.

When the two of them arrived everyone was surprised to see Darry. He wasn't one to hang out with his fellow greasers unless he viewed you as family. And he didn't view these people as his family. The only time he was around these people was for a rumble. That was generally the way that he wanted to keep it. All Darry has time for is work and keeping his brothers out of trouble. Some of the people in the room feared his huge muscles. Others admired him. While most didn't like him for the simple fact that he wasn't truly one of them.

"Darry its good to see you." a greaser said walking up to the two of them and handing both of them beers. "I never thought that I would see you here."

"I never thought that I would be here. She talked me into coming." Darry said motioning toward Mandy. He would have introduced them if he had any clue who he was talking to.

"So your his lady. I'm Pauly. Darry and I went to high school together."

"Mandy and no I'm just a friend. We can't stand each other half the time."

"Hey Pauly" someone called from the crowd causing Pauly to turn and walk away from the two.

"You do have friends outside the gang."

"No I really don't. I had no idea who that was until he said his name. I pulled him out of a locker one day. That's it." Darry said remembering how he knew the guy.

After being at the party for a couple of hours Mandy decided to come clean so she went to find Darry. She spotted him on the sofa with four other guys. "Making friends?" she asked with a grin on her face.

"I think you know the answer to that." Darry grabbed her arm and pulled her down to sit on his lap so that the girls would stop hitting on him. He was having a good time until she needed to go to the bathroom and got separated. That's when they all pounced on him, greaser girls are in a class of their own.

"What's the deal with you?" Mandy asked wondering why Darry was so touchy.

"Do you know what girls will say to impress a guy? It's disgusting. Later remind me to tell Pony and Soda that they are never allowed near this place."

"I have to be honest with you. Soda never called you lame I just wanted to go out tonight."

"You mean that I've been here all night and I didn't have to be here."

"Are you telling me that you had absolutely no fun once so ever tonight. That you didn't enjoy yourself even a little bit."

"That's not the point. The point is that you tricked me into doing something that I said I didn't want to do."

Just then Dallas walked in and seen Darry with a girl on his lap. "Darry never thought I'd see you here. Who's the girl?"

"Is that so. I don't think that your going to see me here again." Darry said making Mandy and himself stand. Darry headed for the door leaving Dally and Mandy.

Mandy sat back down on the couch and that's when Dally noticed who the girl was. He got an over powering urge to hit something. Dallas wasn't sure what to do. Part of him wanted to go after Darry to see what was going on. A second part wanted to stay with Mandy, the third part of him wanted to walk away and get so drunk that he wouldn't remember anything in the morning. "What the hell are you doing here and with Darry." It looked like he already settled on what he was going to do. He tried to keep his voice even but it failed him when he mentioned Darry's name. He hoped she didn't notice.

"Dallas please not now I'm not in the mood to fight with you."

"Who said anything about fighting. I just want you to answer my questions."

She looked up at him; her eyes begged him to walk away but his eyes where cold and firm. "All we know how to do is fight with each other." He stood in front of her silently waiting for her to talk. It seemed like all the noise in the room had disappeared in anticipation. "Fine you win. Enjoy it because it wont happen again. After work I was bored so I went to the Curtis house and everyone was gone except for Darry. I knew that Darry would never would agree so I tricked him into doing what I wanted."

Dallas just stood there didn't say anything. Mandy stood up to leave. All she wanted to do was go home and take a warm bubble bath. "Where do you think your going?" Dallas grabbed her before she could walk away.

"Home. Oh and Dal are you mad because I came here tonight or are you mad because I didn't come here alone?" Mandy tugged her arm free from his grip and walked away.

The night air was colder then she remembered. It woke her, made her more alert to all the tiny movements. She scanned the shadows looking for anything that could attack. The problem was that there was so many places to hide. Half the street lights where broken and most of the houses didn't have a single light on. "I'm not afraid of you Conrad." Mandy whispered into the shadows. Conrad liked to play games with his prey. She just hoped he hadn't found them. She showed no fear to the shadows that might hold deadly eyes.

Mandy was so happy to finally see her apartment. When she opened the door she was saddened to find kat wasn't back yet. Mandy didn't want to be alone.


	7. Chapter 7

Deep end going nowhere

Chapter 7

Dallas stood there watching her walk out the door. He didn't know what to do. The things she had said had taken him by surprise. He didn't care that she came here tonight or the fact that she had come with Darry. He just never expected her to be at a place like Bucks. And he sure as hell never thought that he would see Darry. Dally knew that those two were more alike then they would ever want to admit.

"It was just a load of crap." He mumbled to himself. 'I never should had gotten involved I should have just taken her back to Darry, that's where she was suppose to be.' He thought to himself. But that's not where she ended up. She ended up in front of him and he took her to his house. Something that he never does, none of the gang had ever been in his house and he would never let some girl sleep in his bed without him. But he let her sleep in his bed and made him talk about things that he never talks about.

"Hey Dally." Tim said walking over to Dallas and handing him a beer. "Looks like Darry got to the girl before you. Here I thought you would have had her wrapped around your finger and kick her to the curb already."

"What the hell are you talking about Tim?"

"The brown haired chick. I thought you would have taught her how to respect greasers."

Dallas understood where Tim was going with this and he didn't find Tim amusing. Dally pushed Tim against the wall "You stupid son of a bitch if I ever hear you ever say anything like that about Mandy again I will personally kick you ass. She is a better person than everyone in this place."

Tim pushed Dally off of him "I guess she is smart if she knows not to get involved with you." He walked away to leave Dallas with his thoughts.

Dally hated to think that Tim and Mandy were right. He didn't want her it that way. He isn't the type of guy that gets involved with girls for the long hall or any hall. All he needed from a girl was one thing and he could get that from any girl. As a matter of fact he had seen a bottle blond in the corner that could give him exactly what he wanted.

Mandy was home for about a half hour and Kat still wasn't back. She was starting to feel bad about what she had done to Darry. Something told her that she and Kat were going to be staying in this time for a long time maybe even forever if that's what Kat wanted and Conrad didn't find them. Mandy knew that there was no way that Kat would want to leave if she and Two-bit lasted. Mandy knew that she would have to swallow her pride and do what needed to be done.

She found herself in front of the Curtis house. From the street she could see that the living room light was left on but the rest of the house was dark. For once the open door worked in her favor. "Hello Darry it me." Mandy said from the entrance. The house remained quite. "He can't be asleep already" she muttered heading to Darry's room. She knocked. No answer. "Damn-it I didn't come all the way over here for him to be asleep." Mandy slowly opened the door and peeked into the room. Sure enough there was Darry asleep in bed. "Pist Darry are you awake." She whispered into the room as she crept closer to him.

Darry heard his door open and someone whisper to him. He pretended to be asleep he knew that it wasn't one of his brother and he didn't know who it was. When the person got closer he grabbed her and wrestled her to the ground when she was pinned on the floor he reached for the light. "Mandy" he said in surprise "what are you doing here?"

"I wanted to come over and apologize for what I did earlier." Mandy said very aware of Darry's body on top of hers.

"Are you telling me that this couldn't wait until the morning." He didn't move.

"Technically yes it could have waited but I came to a realization tonight."

"And that would be what?"

"That I will probably be in Tulsa for a long time and I really can't afford to piss to many people off."

"You mean to tell me that there is someone besides me."

"I think Dallas hates me."

"He hates everyone." He said looking down at her.

"The two if us got into a fight after you left."

"He fights with everyone. Don't let it bug you."

"Easy for you to say he likes you."

"Why do you think that is a good thing. Dallas has problems that no one can solve but him and he isn't in the mood to solve them so don't let them control you. To tell you the truth Dally is like a cancer you can spend your entire life trying to cure him but it will only destroy you. He has to be the one wants to change maybe he will change once he finds someone to change for. Just don't wait to see if you're that one." Darry said standing up.

"What makes you think that I want to be that one what makes you think that I give a damn about him." She asked as he helped her up.

"Let me ask you what girl brings but another guy when she has on top of her. I'm not saying in meant anything I'm just saying cold shower without the water.


	8. Chapter 8

Deep End Going Nowhere

Chapter 8

Dallas woke up with a killer headache from all the drinking he had done last night. He realized that it didn't work he remembered everything. Finding Mandy and Darry together and then the fight that he had gotten into with Mandy.

Dally got out of bed and got dressed. He looked down at the blonde; he didn't even know what her name was. What happened between them didn't leave the same feeling that he usually got. He felt hollow.

He left before the blonde woke up he need fresh air he needed to walk to do something. He decided to go to the Curtis house they were always up to crazy stuff that would keep his mind occupied.

When he walked into the house he smelled something cooking in the kitchen. "What's for breakfast Darry?" Dallas asked walking into the kitchen.

Darry and Ponyboy were sitting at the table and Mandy was the one making the breakfast. "Ask her she is the one making it."

"Waffles" she said without turning around to look at him.

"Looks like you found your way home last night." Dally leaned over to whisper in her ear.

She turned around to look at him "and it looks like you found someone to keep your bed warm last night." She whispered. "Breakfast is done she said out loud to the others." She handed them the plate of waffles Pony dug right into them. They all ignored Dally who was standing there with a stunned look on his face.

"She should spend every night if we get food like this every morning." Pony said to his half eaten plate of food.

"Slow down Pony we should save some for Soda."

"As great as that sounds Ponyboy I need to head out and get ready for work." Mandy said heading out of the house.

Ponyboy waited until he heard the door close before he said anything "Well aren't you going to go after her." he was 15 and had to admit that he didn't know much about being in a relationship and he knew even less about girls like Mandy but he knew if he had one he wouldn't let her walk out like that.

"Who are you talking to Pony?" Soda asked as he walked in.

He looked at his brother Darry and then at Dallas neither one of them made a move. "Looks like I'm talking to myself."

"I got to get out of here." Dallas said heading to the door. When he walked out the door his legs made him run until he couldn't run anymore. Dallas found himself leaning against a building trying to catch his breath.

"Dallas is everything ok."

He looked up to find Kat giving him an odd look. "Yeah I'm fine a little out of breath is all."

"I seen you running like the cops were chasing you." She started to laugh and he gave her a look. "They aren't right. They not chasing you are they?"

"No the cops aren't chasing me I just need to run."

"Whatever you say Dally. By the way do you know where Mandy is she didn't come home last night."

"I just seen her she spent the night at the Curtis house." He noticed that she was struggling with so bags. "Do you need any help with that."

Kat thought about it "yeah if you don't mind helping me bring them to the apartment that would be great."

The two of them walked to the apartment in mostly silence every time Kat tried to start a conversation Dally would only add in one or two words. They finally made their way into the apartment.

"Kat its about time you got home I need to talk to you." Mandy said coming out of the bathroom with nothing but a towel on because she had just come out of the shower. She started to blush when she seen the way that Dally was looking at her but pushed it to the side. She wasn't going to let him get in the way in her own home.

Dally couldn't help but look at her. She looked amazing and she could care less about the fact that he was in the room with them. He decided that he would stop looking at her like a woman and start looking at her like every other greaser girl that he had seen.

"Yes well you can see that we have company right now so I think it can wait. Right?"

"Yeah it can wait. Let me get dressed and I will be right out." She disappeared into her room. She heard a knock on her door "come in." she yelled so that the person could hear her. when she turned to she who was in her room it wasn't who she thought it was going to be. "Your not Kat."

"Cant put anything past you can I."

"Funny. What do you want?"

"I think we should talk about last night."

"What is there left to say? I'm still not in the mood to fight with you."

"Did you ever think that you are the one that starts all the fights? I say that I want to talk and you jump on my back." He sat on her bed just like she had sat on his.

"That's a load of crap you bait me and you know it. You have something to say to me then say it and stop playing these games with me."

Dallas stands up and pushes Mandy against the wall. "I bait you do I. I'm the one that starts all the fights am I. Well fight this." He leans in and kisses her with more force and passion then he was ever kissed anyone with. When the kiss was over her walked out of her room and apartment.


	9. Chapter 9

Deep End Going Nowhere

Chapter 9

"So what did Dally want?" Kat asked when Mandy walked into the living room.

"I think he wanted to mess with my mind" she looked over at Kat who was making a face at her "I went to a party with Darry last night we seen Dally. Dally and I got into a fight so I came home. You weren't home so I went to the Curtis house. Oh and Dal just kissed me in my room." She said putting the things that Kat bought away.

"What did you do at the Curtis house all night?" Kat asked making a face that implied more then what actually happened.

"I slept on the sofa, that's what happened."

"Let me get this straight you went on a date with Darry but got in a fight with Dally. You went out of your way to spend the night with Darry only to sleep in his couch. You didn't get a goodnight kiss from Darry but you got a good morning kiss from Dallas." Kat had no idea what was going on with her friend.

"It wasn't a date with Darry I tricked him into hanging out with me. So in the middle of the night I felt bad and went to apologize."

"You never say you're sorry, you know that right and you sure as hell don't say it in the middle of the night across town."

"What are you getting at?" Mandy knew but she didn't want to think about it.

"You like Darry but you won't let yourself think about it because then you need to be honest with him. But you also like Dallas and no matter how much of a jerk he is you he is you don't need to get emotionally involved because lets face it he doesn't have any. So you think that he is the safe pick."

"Wow have you and Two-bit been talking about me?"

"Well he knows the guys and I know you. We have bets on who you will end up putting the moves on."

Mandy just looked at her she couldn't believe that words that were coming out of her mouth. "Who do you have money on?"

"I can't tell you it would make the bet unfair. Oh and can we switch shifts Two-bit wants to see a movie in an hour. It means that you will have the night off again." Kat said trying to get her friend to trade with her.

"Considering how well I spent last night I don't know how good an idea that is." Kat was giving her the patented pity look and Mandy caved. "Fine I will go in now."

Mandy was in the diner for 2 hours waiting on people. The crowd had finally started to die down when she noticed 3 huge guys walk in. "Sit where ever and I will be with you in a second."

"Ok" one of the guys said.

"What will it be?" She walked over to the booth that the 3 men had picked.

"I think the usual all around will be fine."

"Well I don't know what your usual is sorry. I switched times with the other waitress today."

"Its ok Mandy I will just tell you want we want" she didn't notice that Darry was one of the 3 guys.

"Wow Dar you know every cute girl that works here don't you." On of the guys said.

They most be on there lunch brake. Damn-it Kat you knew he would be here Mandy thought to herself. "Thanks Darry I will bring yours stuff out soon.

"Take your time cutie" the other guy said.

"Jack knock it off she isn't interested in you" Darry told him.

"Sorry man I didn't know that you and her had a thing going."

Mandy walked away noticing that Darry hadn't said anything. She put in their orders and then leaned against the counter doodling on her pad. Every now and then she would look up and watch the way that Darry sat there or the way that he would move his hands when he would talk. It seemed that when she would stare to long he could feel it and look over. He would smile at her and go back to the conversation he was having with his friends.

Ten minutes later their order was up so she took it over to them. "Let me know if everything is ok" she said about to walk away.

"Hey look its pretty dead in here why don't you join us." The name on his shirt said George.

Mandy looked around not knowing if it would be ok. She noticed Darry move down on his side if the booth to make room for her. "Ok sure I can sit for a couple of minutes."

Darry pushed his plate over so that it was in the middle of them. She gave him a weird look as she watched him. "Its food see you eat it." He joked.

"Darry I don't think that I ever heard you make a joke before. I think this girl has a good influence on you." George said.

At that Darry started to laugh. It startled Mandy because she had never heard him laugh like that in the months that she had known him. She didn't even think that he knew how to.

Mandy knew that he was laughing at her so she pushed in against the wall. "You know you could actually learn a lot from me."

"Yeah sure we will talk about that later."

"Really?" she felt like everyone was going crazy. "I have to get back to work."

"Hey wait Pony needs help with history are you any good?" Darry asked "it was never really my strong suit."

"Yeah sure tell him that I will stop by later." She smiled to herself she was in the middle of history.

"Are you sure that you don't need any help Darry." She heard Jack said.

Mandy rolled her eyes as the 3 men left. She was going to try and make it over to the Curtis house before Darry made it home. She didn't know what got into him all she knew was that she never seen him that happy.

Three hours later Mandy's shift was over she headed over to the Curtis house. "Ponyboy are you home?" she called when she entered the house.

"Yeah I'm in the kitchen working on my paper."

She went into the kitchen and sat down next to him. "Your brother wanted me to help you with your homework."

"Darry sent you over?" he questioned.

"Do you need me?"

"Well yeah I need to get a good grade on this."

"Ok well show me what you have so far." The 2 of them worked on the paper for an hour before Soda walked in.

"Hey guys what's going on?" Soda asked as he grabbed a drink from the fridge.

"Mandy is helping me with homework." Ponyboy said not looking up.

"Why didn't you ask me?" Soda asked with mock hurt.

"I don't want to answer that." He told his brother.

"So since she is going to help you with homework is she going to help me with dinner?"

"Well Soda there might or might not be a casserole sitting in the oven waiting for you to turn on."

Soda looked into the oven and then over at Mandy "You are the best now Darry won't get mad."

The three of them were later joined by Steve and Two-bit 3 hours later. "Hey man where is your brother?" Steve asked.

"I don't know he should have been here by now." Pony said starting to get concerned.

"Pony don't worry so much he is probably working late. Steve, Two-bit and I will go look for him.


	10. Chapter 10

Deep End Going Nowhere

Chapter 10

Just as they were about to go looking for Darry he walked through the door.

"Darry were have you been?" Soda asked his brother. "You are never this late."

"The were some issues at the site. We had to stay to fix the problem. If something happened you guys would know about it." He said when he noticed the worried looks on his brother's faces.

"Its been dark for a while how have you been working?" Mandy asked.

"It had to get done. The people in charge don't like it when you fall behind schedule." He said putting his arm around Ponyboy how still looked a little upset.

After a few minutes of them all sitting in the kitchen Pony asked "Do you want me to heat you up some dinner."

"Yeah Pony that sounds good. What is for dinner anyway it smells good?"

"I made a casserole." Soda said from the entrance of the kitchen as he leaned against the door jam.

Darry shot a look at Mandy who was sitting on the counter top.

Mandy just shrugged when Darry gave her a look like he knew that she was the one that had made the dinner. "Darry you will be very happy to know that Ponyboy finished his paper and I think it is A material." It couldn't have been better unless she wrote it herself. Which she was tempted to do.

"Yeah Mandy was a lot of help I'm glad you sent her over."

"I still think you should have asked me for help." Soda chimed in. "Dar do you think it would be ok if me and the guys went out for a while?"

"That's fine but don't be to late it's a school night and I don't want you waking Ponyboy up when you come in."

"Ok I will be home soon." With that Soda, Steve and Two-bit were out the door.

"Does it suck not being asked to go out with our brother? I hated it my brother would do stuff that I wasn't allowed to do." Mandy said.

"Different age groups not to mention that Steve hates me." Ponyboy said while he was doing his math.

"Steve is a jerk don't worry about him." Mandy told him "you are a great kid and you saved me so I have soft spot of you."

"Thanks. I think I'm going to watch TV." He said getting up and going to the living room.

"You didn't answer my question." She told Darry

He gave her a look as he pulled the food out of the oven. "I didn't know that it was aimed towards me. I thought you were asking Pony."

"I guess I was asking you both. So what is it?"

Darry sat at the table and looked at his food. He had never thought about it before. "It doesn't matter to me. We all have our own things that we do and I don't do the stuff that Soda does. Tell me about your own brother." It was the first time that she mentioned family outside of Kat.

Mandy didn't realize that she had mentioned him, but she wasn't going to lie about it. Kat would be proud that she is being honest. "Nate was the best brother that anyone could ask for. He was about 5 years older then me. We would do so much together when I was little but as I got older his friends started to take notice so he made it so I wasn't around them. He was always so protective of me even if I never listened or I thought that he had no clue what the real danger was. About a year before we got here he died in a fire." She looked down and started to fidget with her hands. "It was the worst day of my life it changed my views on the word and the things that I had done in my life. I try to be a person that he would be proud of."

"I'm sorry to hear about your brother I don't know what I would do if I lost Ponyboy or Soda."

Mandy hopped of the counter and sat at across for Darry at the table. She picked his fork up off of his plate and took a bite before she put it back. "I think that he would have liked you. The two of you were a lot alike. Well except that he liked to have fun." She said with a grin.

He watched he put the fork back down before he picked it back up "I do know how to have fun its just not the same as everyone else's idea of fun."

"Then why were the guys that you work with shocked that you told a joke. Not to mention the fact that I didn't even know you knew how to laugh until today." She said waiting for him to put down the fork so she could take another bite.

Darry looked at her shocked that she thought such a thing. He thought that he laughed regularly. Instead of putting the fork down he offered it to her. She took another bite and gave him back the fork. "Didn't you eat with the boys?" he asked. He didn't mind sharing the food that she made with her. He wanted to know if they offered any to her.

"I wasn't hungry when they ate. My internal hunger clock is messed up because I would be at work now. Are there any good movies out Kat went to one to see one today and I haven't been to one in forever."

"I'm not the best person to ask. Remember I'm no fun." He said gesturing to himself with the fork.

"Whatever" Mandy said rolling her eyes and laughing.

"What?" Darry asked confused.

_Crap_ Mandy thought they don't used that word here. "I'll just ask your brother later."

"Have you talked to Dallas since last night? Still concerned if he hates you?" Darry looked up to see her blush a little. He hadn't thought about it until the guys from work pointed it out. He found her attractive and he didn't mind it when they said that they looked good together. They had asked if anything was going on between them and he found himself sorry to have to say no.

She couldn't help but think about the kiss that had happened between them. "He caught me in a very compromising position." Noticed Darry raise his eyebrows at this and something flashed in his eyes but she could tell what it was. "I was getting out of the shower when Kat got home and I didn't know that Dally helped her bring the groceries inside. I walked in to the living room in my towel."

"I bet he loved that." Darry said dryly.

"I have no idea where Dallas and I stand. It's a love hate relationship. I don't know what I'm going to do." All she could think about was the bet that Kat and Two-bit had on how she was going to pick. She thought about the kiss that she shared with Dally and wondered what it would feel like to kiss Darry. Mandy had always thought that she would know the "one" by certain tells. The fact that their hands should fit together perfectly when they there intertwined, her head should find the perfect place to rest on his chest when he holds her. And then there is the kiss; it has to be a kiss that takes her out of this world. She just wasn't sure if that's what she felt with Dally.

"Don't know what you are going to do about what?" Darry couldn't help himself he needed to know what was going on. He needed to know if he had a shot even if he didn't know how to take it if it was there.

She thought about how to word it "Everything, living here or there, you, Dally, work."


	11. Chapter 11

Deep End Going Nowhere

Chapter 11

She thought about how to word it "Everything, living here or there, you, Dally, work?"

Darry was silent trying to think about what she meant by that. Why she had added him to the list.

"To be honest I don't know what I'm going to do about anything. There is just so much going on and so many ways to screw it up." She took another bite of his food.

"I'm sure you will figure about a way to make everything work out the way that you want it to." Darry told her watching her sit in the chair playing with her fingers. "You know that you are spoiling the boys right?" Darry joked.

"What?" Mandy said looking confused.

"You are an amazing cook. The boys aren't used to food like this on a regular bases. First waffles for breakfast now a casserole that we both know Soda didn't make for dinner. What are they going to do when you aren't here to make them food. I'm sure you have better things to do then hangout with the Curtis brothers." Darry said more then he wanted to. He didn't realize how happy he got when he walked in to find her in his house. Or the tug at his heart when he noticed that she was worried that he wasn't home on time.

Mandy looked at Darry she hated the fact that she didn't know what was going on in his head. She wanted a clear answer of who she wanted to be with. Kat was right about what she said about Darry and Dally, but she would never admit that to Kat. "I am not spoiling the boys with my amazing cooking." She emphasized amazing to make fun of Darry. Plus with my best friend dating your friend it kinda limits me on the people that I know in this town. Half the people that I know in this town live in the same house." She laughed to herself at the fact that sounded pathetic. She used to have so many friends the only difference was the ones in Tulsa actually cared.

"Are you still hungry?" Darry asked after he washed his plate from dinner. He was looking in the fridge for some dessert, but didn't find anything. Ponyboy must have finished off the chocolate cake when he got home from school.

"A little. Why?" Mandy asked. She had just watched Darry put everything way. Now was an odd time to ask her if she wanted anything to eat.

"Dessert" That was all he said.

"What? I didn't make dessert." She was confused again. She didn't like that that Darry can put her in such a state of confusion.

Darry gave her w weird look. "I know that. You know that you don't have to do everything in this house. We can cook." He said rolling his eyes. "Let me rephrase do you want to go out and get something for dessert?" He said it loud enough and close enough to the door to know that Pony had heard him to.

"Can't Dar I still have my math to do. But if you guys can bring me back something that would be great. Ponyboy yelled from his spot on the floor in front of the coffee table.

Mandy watch Darry stare are her waiting for an answer. She was trying to figure out if there was a deeper meaning to what he had asked. Did she want there to be a deeper meaning in his question? Did she want something to happen between the two of them? "Ice-cream?" she asked him looking up at him from her seat.

"Sure" was all Darry said as he extended his hand to help her up off her seat. All he could think about was how soft her hand was in his. He didn't want to let it go but he knew that he had to so that they could put on their coats.

Mandy walked outside while she waited for Darry to find out what Ponyboy wanted then to bring back. She tried not to analysis the way her hand felt in Darry's. She tried not to think about how much she wanted to intertwine her fingers with his. Too bad they weren't going to a party tonight because she would kiss him and blame it on alcohol. At the thought of this she started to laugh uncontrollably.

Darry walked out and watch Mandy sit on the porch and laugh at something that he assumed most be the funniest thing in the world only problem is that he had no idea what. "What is so funny?"

She looked up at him. His face was full of confusion and she laughed harder. She tried to control herself but wasn't having much look. She just lifted her hand for him to help her up. He took it. They walked down the street with her trying not to laugh as he held her hand.

"Well?" he asked again when he thought that she was done.

"Nothing I was just thinking about last night." She became aware that he was holding her hand again and remembered giving it to him. She smelled to herself that he didn't let once she was standing up. She was never one to be shy so she took it upon herself to mover her had so that their fingers were intertwined. She felt Darry's hand loosen as she moved hers and then tighten back up after she was done and her hand was where she wanted it.

Darry released the breath that he didn't know that he was holding when Mandy started to move her hand. He had no idea that all she wanted to do was get a better grip on his hand. He could think of the last time he held hands with someone.


End file.
